Airin Tanaka
Airin Tanaka (田中あいりん, Tanaka Airin) is a S-rank missing-nin from Kumogakure. He was born prior to Uchiha Massacre and hidden in Kumogakure, where he spent his childhood. After defecting from the village he became a bounty hunter and dedicated his life to one sole purpose - to hunt down and erase essences of Ashura and Indra. Appearance Airin is a tall young man with short black hair, onyx eyes, typical for members of Uchiha Clan, and childish sharp face. Despite his looks, he has a well-built athletic body and a gaze intense enough to make your opponent terrified. He always carried a specific sword on his back - a memento left for him by his parents. During his time in the village he wore a plain black shirt and shorts, shin protectors, red hand guards, standart Kumogakure Flak Jacket and a black protector as a belt. Besides his blade on his back he wore another on his waist. After his department from the village he discarded jacket, changed shorts for somewhat military black pants, added a cape, a hood and a black shawl over his head. His backpiece was made in a way to extinguish the silhouette and even protect him from small projectiles like kunai or shuriken. Unlike the time in Kumo, he didn't conceal his origins and had a signficant Uchiha Crest on his shirt and cape. Abilities Compared to an average Kumogakure shinobi, Airin is fairly strong and was considered a prodigy among his age despite being unaware of his origin and hidden power. Taijutsu Airin has above average hand-to-hand combat skills. Cause of his lightweight body he takes advantage over his immense speed, rather than raw power to a point when he can land array of hits without a chance for a victim to avoid the attack. His speed-enhancing training affected his hand movements and hand seal weaving that an ordinary person would have a hard time reading his movements. Due to his small weight he is capable to run faster than average shinobi would and to jump a few meters up, which makes him very mobile and swift. Genjutsu Airin has a very feeble skill when it comes to genjutsu technics. Despite his solid visual prowess he is having a hard time casting even generic illusions like [[Genjutsu: Sharingan|'Genjutsu: Sharingan']]. Cause of his inability he rarely depends on it and resorts to its use. Upon receiving his second set of eyes and awakening Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan he has shown a unique trait of immense genjutsu resistance. Even Mangekyō genjutsu like Tsukuyomi have a little effect or no effect at all depending on its caster. Ninjutsu Being a prodigy even among skilled shinobi, Airin had absolutely no problem with utmost common techniques like Transformation or Clone Technique during his academy days. He was noted by his teachers as the best student of his class despite his Sharingan was not yet awakened. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Trained in Kumogakure, Airin is proficient in swordsmanship. He utilized two wakizashi blades in a traditional manner. To compensate his lack of physical strength Airin imbues two swords with his Scorch Release chakra in a way so they dry out anything they cut, even if it's the user himself. Airin has a tanto attached to his left thigh which is to be used as an emergency measure in case he is tied up or simply his main pair is not suitable for the task or cooling down after Scorch Release enhancement. Even after department from the village, his style is still composed of significant amount of combat moves taught and used exclusively by shinobi of Kumogakure such as Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri and Kumo-Ryū Uragiri. Harijutsu Airin's specialty is using poinsoned needles to disable and interrogate his apponent. He carries thousands of needles in cells of sheath straps. He presses the cell on it's internal side to eject it and throws towards his opponent. Upon colliding with a solid ground it explodes thus firing needles. This equipment is quite dangerous to use it in a close combat, so it's mainly used as a diversion, when user is fairly covered. Poison is non-lethal mixture which paralyses target for at least two hours, and when it comes in contact with blood it slowly dissolves the needle, making it unretrievable, thus untrackable. however if a victim posseses a strong, dense chakra he can withstand the effects of this poison and nullify it's effects. Elemental influence Airin often combines his weapon mastery with his nature transformation skills to create a whole lot more devastating and advantageous tools and techniques. It's quite rare to see him use raw blade in combat, not imbued by any nature. With proper diligence he can even imbue his needles with Wind chakra so they can penetrate the body of it's victim thus accelerating the effects of poison. Summoning Techniques After he went rogue, Airin made a summoning cotract, which allowed him to summon owls of various size. Lesser owls usually aid him in combat with an array of combat skills, bigger ones to travel for long distances via air. Owls can also reverse summon Airin to the plane of Owls in order to escape lethal attacks or for other needs and purposes. However, once you are reverse summoned, you can't go back to the place you were summoned from, making this technique a one-way ticket. He also has a personal owl, which is also a summoning, except it stays with caster all the time until his death or retreat order, guards him, provides scouting services and also food if caster so requires. The owl itself has a narrow combat skill set, but has a lot of utility. Nature Transformation As a member of Uchiha Clan, Airin is skilled in use of Fire Release techniques such as Grand Fireball Technique and Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Technique. Enhanced by the speed of his seal weaving, techniques give a little time for opponent to counter it, so dodging is the best way. Airin hasn't shown much more proficiency with this release, due to its not his affinity element. Airin has a natural affinity to Wind element, which he mostly uses as a catalyst for his fire techniques and physical speed enhancer. His Wind Release Armour allows him to nearly levitate and move a lot faster than usual, as well as nullifying most Lightning Style techniques directed at him. Just as Lightning Release Armour this one is quite expensive, thus can't be used for an extended periods of time. Airin is one of counted on the fingers shinobi who mastered an advanced nature transformation called Scorch Release. After he awakened his sharingan he found himself able to use two nature transformations at the same time which ended up in a kekkei genkai. He uses Scorch Release in multiple ways: he can create a balls of scorching fire in a manner similar to Pakura of Sunagakure, increase the temprature of surrounding air to a point when you can't even stay near the caster and unlike most of Airin's double-edged arts this one doesn't inflict any harm to it's user. The signature ability of Tanaka Airin is his power to imbue his hand held weapons with Scorch Release chakra, thus increasing their cutting power multiple times and adding a unique effect to his weapon - ability to dry out anything on hit. If such sword collides with liquid substances it vapors them immediately. To most living beings such occurrence can count as death making this technique extremely dangerous for both user and victim, thus it requires a very high swordsmanship skill. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a full-fledged member of Uchiha clan, Airin posses a powerful eye technique - Sharingan. Airin awakened his sharingan at the age of 10 with 2 tomoe in each eye after seeing his friend lethally injured and killed afterwards right in front of him. Despite being a rookie at utilizing his dōjutsu he could maintain it for an extended period of time without any visible drawbacks. This dōjutsu grants Airin enhanced visual powers. He is able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that accurately predict nearly all of a target's movements. It also allows to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own arsenal for a single time, if he meets the physical requirements for it's use. Despite Sharingan's undeniable ability to cast powerful genjutsu upon direct eye contact, Airin very rarely resorts to it 'cause of his low proficiency and skill. With his genjutsu put aside he has no ability to control other individuals or subjugate the tailed beasts.